


A Rumor About Sharon

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Gaeta Bingo.  Takes place during the events of Thy Kingdom Come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rumor About Sharon

"Rumor has it, Sharon was actually contemplating staying on the baseship," said Dee. "I know you live with her, has she said anything about that?"

Felix looked at her quizzically. "No," he replied curtly. "Why would anyone think that? She's totally devoted to Helo, and she's totally devoted to this fleet."

Dee shrugged. "I just thought I'd ask."

"Who told you?" Felix asked, wondering who could possibly think that Sharon would abandon them.

"Felix-" Dee started.

"Dee," Felix replied sternly.

"I heard it from a couple marines. I don't know who they got it from."

Maybe someone was just trying to get under Felix's skin, Felix thought. It wouldn't have surprised him. There was simply no way the rumor was true. Sharon had already had a chance to rejoin the cylons- back on New Caprica when she'd gone for the launch keys. More importantly, he knew Sharon. She'd never go back to that. And neither would he.


End file.
